Quills Beyond Darkness
by FabledBasket
Summary: Chaos once dawned upon the world before us. Through courage and bonds, it was defeated by the light. Now darkness is coming back, to haunt two souls that must work together to defeat it. Step into the world of love, betrayal, and adventures...
1. Paths of Disparity

**QUILLS UNDER the DARKNESS  
By IRELLAQANEVOL**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters and other affiliated ideas are owned by Mrs. J.K. Rowling, who I am not and who I respect very much. I do not have her talent on writing, as much as it is to my dismay. I believe she is currently working very hard on the sixth book, _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_, so I doubt that she has any spare time to write a fan fiction, unlike me, whose life is filled with spare time.  
  
**Author's Note:** Welcome to my fan fiction, Qu_ills Under the Darkness_! This is sort of like a revision on my first story, the most successful one, _Never Known_, but with some new ideas, and some things I want to change. In this fiction, unlike in Never Known, the War wasn't over yet, and Harry didn't kill Voldemort. He faced him one more time last year (Sixth, this was taken place in the Seventh year), but didn't manage to kill him. In the end, the good will always defeat evil, and it will be happily ever after! I promise that this will have a happy ending, at least for now, but my mind might just change... If you like tragedy, tell me...  
  
**Acknowledgements:** Here are some people I need to thank. First of all, gives a round of applause to GuardSweetie, my beta reader who is always dedicated to edit my story. Second, I thank Mrs. J.K. Rowling, for writing five fantastic books! The rest will be pretty private. Third, I thank my parents for giving me birth. Fourth, I thank Ryan for giving my first nephew. Lastly, I thank Jenni for being such a great sister to me for the past 15 years.  
  
**Warnings:** None really, my fictions are usually clean, so you should be comfortable when you are reading it. I wouldn't put swearing in the fic since I don't swear much. There only two things that you should know. First, this will contain spoilers from the previous books. Second, this might contain very mild sexuality as far as kissing... 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
** PROLOGUE - The Little Alley, or The Bright Highway?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In your mind, picture a girl. She isn't extremely ugly, nor is she stunningly pretty. She has wild, brown curls, though they have been slowly tamed by time. She has two chocolate sienna eyes, which shine with ecstatic sparks when she is excited. She has a normal nose, not too big, not too small, and basically just used for smelling, especially the scent of pages. She has a normal mouth, two pink lips, giving her normal, but welcoming smiles. Only one thing makes her a bit above average: her brain. She is very clever; in fact she is the smartest girl in her grade. So that's pretty usual, right? Even for a girl like her.  
  
Why did I say that? Well, she is pretty unusual, alright, but there are many others who are like her. So she is just a normal being in an abnormal crowd, like a speck of color in the big, colorful rainbow. The sparks of light that fly out from the tip of her unicorn-haired wand do fantastic things. Sometimes people forget to step on the moving corridors in her school, trapping them between the floors. Her Transfiguration teacher can turn into a Persian cat, scaring you out of your wits if you don't know... Fine, I will tell you. This girl is a witch, but not the kind you see in Halloween with green skin, an old broom, and some scary screeches, of course. She is a witch, who knows how to do magic, and she is still in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, studying to achieve greatness.  
  
Now that I told you about her life a bit, I want to tell you another aspect that plays an important role in her life. She is a Muggle-born. "What does that mean?" you might ask. That means that her parents are Muggles. "Muggle" is another simple word in the wizard vocabulary that you should know, it means someone who is NOT magical, whether they knew of the presence of magic or not. This girl's parents are the former, aware of the wizarding world. That's not that bad, right? To tell the truth, you and I are definitely both Muggles. But no, it's as bad as you think. To some wizards, Muggles are considered dirty and low. Of course, they're not necessarily the most goodhearted of wizards. Some of the other wizards just treat Muggles as they would any other wizard, with courtesy. This girl was raised by Muggles, so she is considered a Muggle-born.  
  
Now picture a boy in your mind. He is very handsome, admired by most of the female population in school. His platinum-blond hair flows softly in wind. His mouth gives him an original, but attractive smirk. All girls yearn to have his piercing grey eyes look at them. His tall, but strong body fits into every outfit as if it were made for him alone. His pale face always gives people an impression of a bad-boy...  
  
Appearance is not the only thing that makes him above average. He is very rich...well, his family is very rich. In fact, his family is one of the richest families in England. They own a vast coastal manor in North England and many more villas around the globe for vacation. Some of these villas are barely visited, covered in dust and cobwebs everywhere. Besides his money, he is also a very clever student. Well, he is not the kind of person who studies hard everyday, but he is very smart. He doesn't really use all his wit for school work, unfortunately.  
  
Looks, wealth, brain, who doesn't want to be him? Finally, he is also a pureblood wizard, the opposite of Muggle-born. This means that ever since the first generation of their family, there have been no Muggles or Half-Bloods allowed in the family. Meaning, of course, these people are not allowed to marry Muggles. They will be exiled from the family immediately if they do so. Being in one of these families is definitely not fun, since you can't do anything at all.  
  
These people are also the cruelest; they are the ones who consider Muggles as filth, as dirt. Most of the purebloods are the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or the Dark Lord as he is called by his followers, the Death Eaters. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is one of the strongest wizards of all time, but he uses his powers for evil, he uses his powers to gain more power. He's killed countless humans, both wizards and Muggles.  
  
This boy has really felt exhausted being in this kind of family. Everyone longs to have a life like his, but who knows how he feels? His father is a very loyal Death Eater, and he is always running back and forth between his family and his master. His entire dream is that one day, his son will become the second Dark Lord, much to this boy's dismay. His mother was loving at first, but spending time with his cold father has made her emotionless, cold, and iron-hearted.  
  
Now that I have told you about the two main characters in my story, I want you to think about this question. Will they fall in love? Not likely; they are so different! You might say, but of course, I'm trying to write a good fiction here, so you will see as the plot carries you off... 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** So, that's the Prologue for DL, not a very long chapter. I will try to write longer chapters since I always wrote short chapters in Never Known. I really hope you guys liked it. The next update will probably be next Saturday or the week after, so be patient! If I got some reviews, I will be real happy, and when I'm happy, I update. So if you like my story, please review! 


	2. Still Awake, At Night

**Author's Note:** Yup, another chapter for you guys. Sooner than I expected, since I almost couldn't get through my Writer's Block. I really wish you could keep continue reading even you don't like this topic of this story, since I put very much effort into it. I changed the pennames of Draco and Hermione from Never Known, so it will be less obvious. I changed Silver to Castle's Dream, and GoldenCub to Egyptian Penguin(my favorite animal...).  
  
**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter characters and affiliates are all-rights- reserved to Ms. J.K.Rowling. I do not own them at all. Although I wish I am as talented as she is.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 1 - Still Awaken, At Night**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Silver light of the scimitar moon shimmered through a dusty window, landing on the carpeted floor of a room in Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. This was the only place safe on Earth, apart from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the fact that these two places were guarded by the only wizard Voldemort ever feared, he did not bother to intrude them by force. Although the second War against Voldemort had merely begun one year ago, thousands of lives were stolen by the saneless Dark Wizard. This time, strangely enough, the Dark Lord didn't seem to be after the Muggles, but only Wizards. To prevent the damage of his action, one group, however fought the him constantly, although neither force seemed to win any time soon. Many lives were saved by this group of light wizards--the Order of Phoenix, however, thousand other souls were still waiting to be rescued before Voldemort get to them.  
  
Summers were meant to be warm, charming, delightdul, but this summer, everything seemed so different, so cold, so cruel. True, the sun was still rising from the east, continuing its cycle, the temperature neither seemed to drop, but the atmosphere was filled with grief and agony. Thousands houses were burned down, and the endless laughters of the Death Eaters followed the painful screech that could tear the dark cloth of so called "sky".  
  
A certain brown-haired witch was sitting on her bed, in her white pajamas pants and a simple, pink spaghetti-strap. She looked up at the crescent moon through the shutted window next to her bed, and sighed heavily. The window could not be opened, since there would be spies even though this place was Secret-Hidden. Normal wizards would of wondered how this place got lights at all since it was hidden, but not for this girl.  
  
Hermione Granger tried to get some sleep, but her mind never seemed to drift off into Dream Land. She wasn't particularily thinking of anything, but her already-filled mind seemed to be a jumble of color, blending in such as way as though the artist had no brain of color of all. She pull out the plain black robe next to her bed, and wrapped it aroudn her figure. She walked quietly toward her rosewood desk, conjured a piece of thin parchment from her wand, and settled herself down on the chair, made from rosewood as well.  
  
She took out a bottle of stone-colored ink and a snow-white quill, as she started to write on the plain parchment with her neat handwriting. The letter was address to her penfriend, whom she told no one, and whom no one knows about but herself and the man who knows everything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
_Dear Castle of Dream:  
  
Hello! It's me again, Egyptian Penguin.  
  
I am indeed delighted that I am able to communicate with you in this livid point of danger. I hated this scenery, I hated death, I hated everything Voldemort(she did not fear to say the name) did. I don't know if you understand what I'm saying, for that you seem to know the potential of Dark Magic, and your life might be very different from mine very own. But I'm sure you wouldn't be disagreeing with me, and I'm sure that you strongly dislike Voldemort as well, just like I am to my very soul..  
  
I hope you are doing fine now in your house, with your impossible fatherand all. But hey, no one would be fine with Voldemort on the Earth, chuckles. I'm sure that your father would come to his sense after all, I think he still loves you. But you know how a man is, not brave enough to express their feelings. Unlike you, you already told me very much about yourself.  
  
Anyway, I think that's enough talking for now, owl me back as soon as you can. Sincerely Egyptian Penguin.  
  
P.S., I would love to read the next chapter of your story._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She seal this piece of parchment in an envelope of the same material that she conjured up with a spell that could only be opened by the person who it was addressed. This charm was invented by herself, and she was pretty proud of it. She summoned her owl, Aphrodite, and sent her away. Of course she wouldn't use the windows, she had told her smart owl to use the chimney, which was connected from the neighbor's chimney.  
  
She couldn't write much in her letter, since the owl might be intercepted. She had, however told her penfriend almost all of her feelings, since she felt much better than to keep them inside herself. He, Castle of Dream told Hermione many thoughts of himself as well. Hermione felt really good that she has someone to talk to without getting known her identity. Castle of Dream was very clever, he seemed to have logic for everything Hermione talks. He was a very different character to talk to than Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley. _He was so kind, too. Definitely the opposite of Draco Malfoy..._ She thought to herself, but she might just be very wrong indeed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in the cold Malfoy Manor...  
  
A certain patinum-haired wizard was quite awake at the time of midnight. He was sitting comfortably on his French maplewood chair, writing a fiction. This had a reason, though; this wizard had more than enough spare time on his hand, and he also had a very gifted hand of writing. But between his casual, but neat handwritings, there hid his deep, confused thoughts...  
  
_The Dark Lord, he had chosen me to be his heir. But why? Father must have suggested me before the Lord. Father must be very proud of me right now, as I wanted him to be. I wish to make him happy, I wish he could be proud, but somehow I also wished that I could escape from this whole ordeal. No, shake off those thoughts, Draco. But why would I have thought that at the first place? Isn't that what I've always wanted ever since I could remember? I have longed this day, but now I am about to escape? Why? Father will be extremely happy if I become the new Dark Lord, and that's what I wanted. But is that really myself? What do I really think?_  
  
He soon stopped his mind-wandering, but the mind itself was still drifting. He fixed his blank gaze upon his half-filled piece of parchment and continued his writing under the bright lamp light. After several minutes, he found the parchment still half-filled, nothing had been added on the goat-sking sheet. The reverberating thoughs were still lingering in his head, not willing to be shaken off.  
  
_Am I just a puppet? Am I just a figurehead of Father? He lusted power, he lusted to be able to have power. Does he get this through me? Does he just want me to be the Dark Lord so that he could control me? No, definitely not—Draco refused to believe his genuine thoughts—Father loves me, he wants me to be proud, to be strong, to be—_  
  
A squeak rang from the cage of Draco's owl. The sienna owl Hermes—who was supposed to be sleeping—hooted excitedly as a serie of tapping sound clicked the ornamented window.  
  
A cream-colored owl was pecking from outside, apparently a bit angry from the ignorance of Draco. She-Aphrodite-belonged to Draco's good penfriend, Egyptian Penguin. Of course this was her penname, and "Castle of Dreams" were Draco's. The owl was only for pen-letter deliveries, since that they claimed neither of them to find out who the others are from school, at least this was the least truthful. The beautiful owl flutter its wings, and entered Draco's study. He hastily took off the letter that was tied with a very pretty ribbon from Aphrodite's legs, and hushed her to his own owl's cage. They snuggled their heads together--cream feathers blended with the raven-black, and fell deeply into slumber.  
  
"She surely makes a speedy delivery," the blond wizard muttered to himself, "Not a bad thing, neither was the timing."  
  
He tapped his slender willow wand on the soft envelope, muttered "Propitiara", as the seal spell faded with a glowing violet light. He slipped the slim parchment out from the envelope, and started reading his dear penfriend's short, but sweet letter. Draco chuckled occasionally at the amusing parts, but the whole parchment was serious and comforting. Although Egyptian Penguin mentioned Voldemort very low, he could understand how a non-Death Eater would think at that moment.  
  
Draco decided not to write a quick reply to his penfriend right then, since both Aphrodite and Hermes seemed so exhausted in their slumber. After reading the letter, himself felted somehow exhausted as well. He changed into his green silk pajamas, then climbed onto his king-sized bed as he fell fast asleep... 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After watching her owl flying out her bedroom, Hermione settled herself back down on her rosewood chair, and took out a thick, leathered covered book from the drawer. Les Comte de Mount Christo it was named, it was a Muggle literature from a famous Frech author, Alexandre Dumas. She soon immersed herself into the book, but with a pop, she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her body. She was surprised at first, but soon she realized as the figure behind her spoke gently.  
  
"I missed you, Hermione..." He said as he switched one of his hands to twirl her brown curls. Hermione freed one of her hands from the book, and caress his hand.  
  
"So did I," Hermione relpied, "Oliver..."  
  
**To Be Continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Whew, another chapter done! I hope this chapter is long enough. Well, did I surprise you guys at the end? I hope so. I might need to change this story to PG-13, but I don't think it's necessary right now. Just so you know, Draco/Hermione readers, Hermione and Oliver are NOT going to have sex, they will just sleep in each other's arms, nothing more!! Well, if think my chapters are crappy, I can understand, but you can feel free to edit them and send the edited version to me! Oh yeah, give a round of applause to **Applecsm**, my dedicated reader and only reader who reviewed my prologue! Thank you for the support! 


	3. A Colorful Secret

**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter characters and affiliates are all-rights- reserved to Ms. J.K.Rowling. I do not own them at all.  
  
**Warnings:** This chapter might contain spoilers for the Fifth book in the serie, _Order of the Phoenix_. This means that if you hadn't read that, this will spoil your surprises. It's okay, since many people who has the time to read fanfictions already read all the books. I personally read everything even they do contain spoilers...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**CHAPTER 2 – A Colorful Secret**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The silvery moonlight was replaced by the bright sunshine, shone on Hermione Granger's face. She fluttered her eyes open, and found two strong arms wrapped around her body. She was still in her pajamas, on her bed with Oliver Wood. They didn't do anything last the night before, just slept in each other's arms, nothing more. Hermione found it warm with Oliver, but she wanted to wake up early to finish her _Les Comte de Mount Christo_ book before July ends so quickly in three days.  
  
Hermione and Oliver had been going out since last Christmas, during Hermione's Sixth Year. Hermione came to Diagon Alley to buy some books, and she hanged out with Harry and Ron there as well. By then, the war didn't start officially, but Voldemort had been plotting. Oliver came to Leaky Cauldron to rent for a while since that his Quidditch team had given vacations during the Christmas and the summer. The boy was pretty surprised when he find Hermione in the Flourish and Blotts, but he couldn't resist his furious blushes as he asked her out.  
  
It turns out that Oliver had been have a knot in his stomach ever since he graduated, since that he thought he will enver see Hermione again. After she heard what Oliver had said, Hermione was very surprised. But she gave him a promise that she would give him her answer two days later. Well, after some thinking, Hermione realized that Oliver could be a very good boyfriend, he was nice, handsome, and pretty shy to girls. If he asked somebody, he must like her very much.  
  
They did meet pretty often after the Christmas break, since that Quidditch wasn't that popular because of the War. But anywhere near Hogwarts or Dumblefore, it's as save as a pin in the hayloft. Even Hogsmeade, where Hermione usually made an excuse to Harry and Ron to meet Oliver in the Hog's Head. Oliver had been really sweet, although he was a proffesional Quidditch player, Hermione didn't find him talking about Quidditch as bothering as when Ron and Harry did.  
  
After replaying their little relationship in her mind, Hermione decided that it was time for her to wake up. She quietly slipped out of the Quidditch player's arms, but this disturbed his slumber.  
  
"Hermione, where are you going this early?" Oliver questioned quietly with a yawn.  
  
"Nowhere," Hermione replied truthfully, "I just want to get my book on the desk so I could read for a short while after I'm done taking a shower. I want to finish the book before this month finishes."  
  
"Oh, books, what else can you think..." Oliver smirked, in a funny, exaggerated way, "Anyway, I'm not an early riser, so I guess I want to sleep for a little more. I thought you would have been sleeping last night, so I came to surprise you in the morning. But you were still reading at midnight. Well I want to go to sleep now..."  
  
He settle himself back down on the pillow, but with his eyes opened as if waiting for something. Hermione quickly realized as she came and set a gentle peck on Oliver's cheek. "Your eyes..." Oliver said, weirdly.  
  
"What's wrong with my eyes?" Hermione asked as she blinked twice.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Oliver answer as he closed his eyes, "I must've been too sleepy..."  
  
Hermione shrugged, took the strangeness into ignorance. She took out some under garments and a bath towel from her wardrobe, and walked down the staircases into the big girls' bathroom. It was very beautiful, with cream white marble basins, and white marble tubs. Many grooming tools were placed on the basin as well. There were total of 5 pairs of tubs and basins on the two sides of the bathroom, and in the center, there was a big pool with serpent-shaped faucets that was always filled with warm water.  
  
_Elf's right is not used here either, I thought there were only Kreacher here, but I guess there are more. There will be one day when they realize how cruel they were to their house-elves, they will have revenge one day. But now, I need to take a bath._ Hermione gritted her teeth as she settled her clean clothes and the bath towel on the marble floor. She took of her pajamas and stepped into the bath. It was very comfotable, and soothing. The water was made from mint dew, so it also has the ability of skin- healing.  
  
After about half an hour in the pool, Hermione wrapped a towel around herself, and stpped out of the pool. Maginificently, the water was drain out from the faucets on the sides, and the pool was empty. Of course, after Hermione leaves the bathroom, house-elves would come and filled the pool again with warm water.  
  
Hermione walked to one of the basins on the sides, and took out a comb to comb her wild hair. Strangely, her hair looks unusually dark today, but Hermione ignored it. Perhaps it's just the damp air in the bathroom. Hermione thought. After combing her hair, Hermione changed into her clean clothes. When she looked into her mirror, she was very shocked.  
  
Her eyes were hazel, not her usual chocolate brown. It was not hard to notice, her eyes were still brown, but seems to be mixed with blue. Now Hermione was terrified. _This is impossible, how could I have an appearance change? This is weird, but how could I hide my eyes? I know..._ Hermione dicided to pay a visit to her very favorite Metamorphmagus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In one vast study, Draco Malfoy woke up. He yawned gracefully, and got up from his bed. Aphrodite and Hermes, the two owls were both sleeping peacefully, head nuzzled against each other. Draco stroke Hermes' velvety feathered head gently, as he walked to his wardrobe to get some clean clothes to take a shower.  
  
Tell you if you want to believe, this wizard own more clothes than most of the models. He has five wardrobes, full of nothing but clothes. One for normal days, one for formals occasions, one for vacations, one for holidays such as Christmas, Easter, Halloween, one for Hogwarts Robes, and another one for undergarments, bathrobes and pajamas. They have all different colors, but mostly silver and green. Draco opened the door to normal occasions, and picked an old jean and a normal tee-shirt. He opened the last door for his boxer.  
  
He walked into his own bathroom, which was almost as big as the prefect's bathroom. He let the cold water hit him, and not long, he finished bathing_. I want to reply to Egyptian Penguin today, then I have to go to Diagon Alley to buy another owl for school... Draco thought to himself._  
  
His old owl, Nethafa, had been old since that he used him for six years. Cost for an owl compare to his family fortune was like a grain of dust comparing to the blue Earth, almost nothing. He sat back down on his French Maplewood chair, and started to write neatly with his blackswan- feathered quill.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's up, Hermione?" Nymphadora Tonks asked as she saw the reflection of the young witch in the mirror of her vanity. She had silvery-blond hair today, reach her waist and tied up in an elegant pony tail on the back of her head. Strands of hair flowed nicely on the sides of her face. Perhaps it was because of the pale white skin, and the periwinkle eyeshadow, instead of her tomboy-ish face, she had a calm look on herself. "Do you like my new look? I just wanted to try it out. I thought of it last night."  
  
"Yeah, it looks... Nice, and calm." Hermione answer unattentively as she thought, _she looks just like Malfoy's sister..._  
  
"So, what's up," Tonks asked again, "Which wind blows you here?"  
  
"I..." Hermione didn't know what to say, afrais that Tonks might find out her secret of the eyes. But she gathered her courage, and asked, "I just want to know if there is any spell that can change your eye color."  
  
"Oh, there isn't a spell for Metamorphmagus," Tonks answered, as she stood up from her vanity, "We don't need spells, we can change our appearance at will. See my eyes, they are grey today... So why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing, Nothing." Hermione answered hastily, as she turned her face away from the Metamorphmagus, "Nothing..."  
  
"Let me see your eyes," Tonk walked over to Hermione, but Hermione blocked her, "It's okay, I will keep your secret, if you do have any."  
  
Hearing this, Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes to let Tonks see. "There's nothing wrong, I think this looks better on you. Hazel looks nice, how you do it?"  
  
"I didn't, it just turned like this! And I don't care if it looks nice or not, I just want it to be back brown!" Herminoe spoke, a bit angry.  
  
"Oh sure, of course. Metamorphmaguses can change other people's appearances as well, but not as much as the Magus him or herself. Here I go!" Tonks said as she closed her eyes, thinking hard. For a moment, Hermione felt a jolt to her body.  
  
"There you go!" Tonks said merrily as she check Hermione's eyes again, "Go check in the mirror!" Hermione did so, although it wasn't as deep as before, her eyes are definitely brown. She hugged Tonks hard and ran off back to her own room.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her..." Tonks muttered to herself...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

**Author's Note:** Heh, heh, heh! Another chapter done! I'm pretty proud of myself. I hope this chapter is long enough, and I updated sooner than I expected. I hope you all like my story, and thanks to **Shorstuff10** and **Applescm** of reviewing!


	4. It's the Moon's Fault

**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter and afilliates are copyrighted to Mrs. J.K.Rowling. I do not own anything you recognize.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, another chapter! I got some wonderful reviews, thank you! Give a round of applause to my WONDERFUL Beta, Guardsweetie! She edits every chapter of mine very carefully, so she has as much dedication to this story as I do!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER - It's the Moon's Fault**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The mood of our favorite young witch was brought up brilliantly after the little visit to the Metamorphmagus. Although Hermione contantly felt self-concious about her eyes, she was relieved that no one but herself took the iris color change into serious considerations, even if they had noticed. Despite that she still feared change, her thoughts were tossed behind for just enough time to be alight.

After gathering the changed clothes and bath towel in the bathroom, Hermione ran merrily back into her room. In there she found an awoke Oliver Wood standing next to the bed, mesmerized in the blanket he was holding.

"Hello, Hermione! What took you so long to bathe?" Oliver questioned casually, as he realized the prescense of Hermione. His intense gaze was still fixed on the blanket that he was holding, "Fell asleep in the tub?"

"Of course not," Hermione answered, who was trying fetch an excuse in her brain, "I just came across a nasty acne, so I decided to get it off with the Muggle method. It didn't work very well, I still used my wand to get it off in the very end." Hermione forced a fake chuckle.

"Well, that explains it." Oliver said inattentively, he continued staring at the blanket. Hermione felt relieved that he didn't question any further, but she was confused by the boy in front of her and the blanket.

"What are you doing, Oliver?" Hermione asked, walked toward him.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to fold these blankets in a Muggle way. I always used magic to make my bed, clean the mess in my room, but I want to learn how to fold these blankets." Oliver replied, smiled half-heartedly at Hermione.

"Why?" Hermione asked curtly.

"Oh, I just want to be a good husband after you graduate from Hogwarts..." Oliver smirked at Hermione as the witch playfully slapped him on the back.

"I wonder who would that be..." Hermione said. Still, Hermione patiently taught Oliver one of the simple Muggle way to fold blankets quickly but neatly.

As the folding session finished, Oliver sighed heavily. "I need to go back to my room in Leaky Cauldron now."

"Why can't you stay? Don't you want to?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"Nah," Oliver replied curtly, "I don't want your best mates to find out that their friend is having some romance with their former Quidditch Captain." Hermione giggled quietly. "I don't feel secure without my Phoenix Hair(A/N: See Author's Note at the end) with me, so I will Apparate back now, sure you will visit?"

"Of course!" Hermione answered as something popped into her mind, "I will go to Diagon Alley today. Harry and Ron reckoned that they will play some Quidditch outside today (A/N: some careful reader might remember that I mentioned that they can't go out the house? Read Author's Note at the end.) So I will have sometime alone. I will go to with Ginny to do some shopping, and I need another book to kill my time. So see you later!"

"Bye!" said Oliver as he gently placed a kiss on Hermione's lip. With a "Pop", he Apparated back to his rented room in Diagon Alley. Again, the room was deadly empty as the night before. Hermione sat down on her rosewood chair, but before she had a chance of opening her book, Molly Weasley's voice rang through the hall.

"Children! It's time to have breakfast! Ginny and Hermione, would you two mind if I tell you guys to serve the toast?" Mrs. Wealsey's voice shouted.

"Of course not," Hermione and Ginny's voice came simultaneously from two different rooms, "Mrs.Wealey", "Mum".

Hermione ran out from her door, as her eyes met a pair a periwinkle ones. Hermione and her best female friend greeted each other warmly with a hug. "Good morning, Hermione!" Ginny said as she smiled mischievously. "Had a good night with Oliver?"

"How do you know?" Hermione blushed, but kept cool to demand an answer.

"Well, I have my own ways..." Ginny smiled mysteriously, "You didn't answer my question yet..."

"We didn't do anything!" Hermione playfully slapped Ginny on the back as she did to Oliver, "Well, at least not any sorts of rubbish on your sick mind!"

"You will never know when you will do the rubbish on my mind..." the red-headed girl muttered under her breath. Hermione cocked her eybrows.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Hermione asked, not expecting an answer.

"Nothing! Let's go down to the kitchen before my mum explodes..." That ends Ginny's sicko mind conversation, as the two walked down the great staircases. Chatting animately as the steps they took.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco Malfoy slipped the parchment he was writing on along with a chapter of his story into an ornamented envelope. This letter was addressed to his penfriend, Egyptian Penguin. He walked toward the cage his owl –Hermes—was resting, and woke the owl gently. Hermes seemed very distubed by Draco's action, but he still stretched his legs for Draco to tie the envelope onto.

"Send this to Egyptian Penguin," Draco commanded his owl, "Just stay there until she's finished with her letter. Aphrodite can go as well, if you two both want to." Hermes hooted with ecstasy by the name of Aphrodite, who were still in deep slumber next to him. He pecked gently for to wake the cream-owl, and they both fluttered out of the cage.

"Have a safe trip." Draco said calmly as two different colored feathers—brown and cream—fell down on his carpet. _Time to go to Diagon Alley_. Draco thought to himself. With a "pop", he was gone from his study. (A/N: Apparition is surely useful...)

The next moment, he felt the blazing sunlight hitting him instead of the cool breeze in his study. He was in Diagon Alley, a hidden street full of Wizard Shops in the central of London. It took his pupils a moment to focus on the blinding light, but soon he found his way to "Oddity of Pets". He was greeted by the usual toothy smiles of the owner, Madam Juinegre. Not that he personally know her, she just smiles at every customer that enters her store.

Ths store wasn't a large place, in fact, it was quite infitesimal compare to the big ones such as _Gladrag._ Nonetheless, this little store attracted many attentions from the Hogwarts students, for its great variety of animals stretching from cuddley little mice to intimidating eagle owls. Draco's purpose for here, of course was to buy another owl for his school owling purpose. He glanced at all the owls he could find, as a motherly voice startled him.

"May I help you," Madam Juinegre spoke in a loving way, "Young mister? Correct me if I am mistaken, I believe you are the one who came here two years ago and bought the fine chocolate Persian owl? You seem to be troubled at finding yourself an owl."

"Yes," Draco answered with the emotionless mask that he wears to everyone but himself, "to both of your requests. Perhaps you may help?"

"Perhaps I may," Madam Juinigre reassured him with another welcoming smile, "First of all, what is the purpose of your owl, may I ask?"

"Purpose?" Draco asked back, amused, "What is the purpose of an owl if it is not for mailing?"

"Oh, you are surely a novice at choosing pets?" Madam Juinigre spoke as merrily as always, unaware of the poisonous glance that Draco shot at her, "Owls are for many more important purposes. For example, petting-"

"Petting?" Draco smirked, "Isn't that a bit... childish perhaps?"

"Oh no no no..." The woman said patiently, despite the interuptions of the young wizard, "Many people uses a pet for comfort, when they are feel very alone by no one but themselves." _Perhaps someone like me..._ Draco thought bitterly, but face still emotionless. "This is a very major role for this shop, actually. Many aged witches and wizards who had lost their spouse were the most visited customers here. But considering that you are of course not one of the particular, let me suggest you some of the other owls who are very stable for mailing. Perhaps this one..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where do you want to go now?" Hermione asked, while holding a bag that contains her new robe for the upcoming year of which she just purchased from the wizarding clothing shop, _Gladrags._ She was walking down the crowded Diagon Alley with Ginny, who had just gotten her Apparition license a few days before. "I was planning on going to the Flourish and Blotts, for that I almost finished the book I'm currently reading."

_Hermione is Hermione, _Ginny thought to herself_, She only has the word "book" on her mind, doesn't she?"_

"Actually, since that I already bought my robe," The red-headed witch replied, "I will go back to Grimmauld place to play some Quidditch with Harry and Ron. I want to practice my Chasing skill a bit. I'm sure that you don't want me to be with you when you visit Oliver."

"I won't mind really, Ginny," Hermione answered, looking at the younger witch, "I'm sure Oliver wouldn't mind either. He's really understanding."

"You see, Hermione, you just don't get it. The principal is that a boyfriend should spend some time with the girlfriend alone, not with another person. I do read Witch's Weekly, unlike you."

"But I will be lonely—" before Hermione could finish, Ginny Disapparated back with a quiet "pop".

"Oh, joy." Hermione muttered to herself as she walked to the wizarding book store in Diagon Alley, The Flourish and Blotts. She always liked here, it was quiet, filled with rows and rows of book ranging from baby-books to romance novels, and it was always scented with the refreshing smells of the pages. The two comfortable cushioned chair near every end of the rows could always satisfy her lust for reading. As usual, not many people were in this store, just an occasional witch who was flipping the pages of some cooking books.

Hermione walked toward the Romace Novel section, and started looking through the backs of the books. Many of them were very huge, just how Hermione likes them. Her eyes stumbled upon a book named _Forgetting_. It seemed to be a nice book after Hermione read the summary on the back of them, and it contained 2134 pages. She walked toward the cushioned chair that no one occupied at the end of the rows, and settled herself into deep reading. Unaware of the door creaked open.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You may keep the Sickles." Draco waved his unocdupied hand casually at Madam Juinigre, a cage on his other hand.

"You are very generous indeed, young mister." The shopkeeper spoke gently as she waved her wand at the silver changes, "I sincerely hope you may come again."

"I will, of course." Draco said coldly as he stepped out of the pet shop. The blazing sunlight was shining on his platinum blond hair again, as he thought to himself, _I will go to Flourish and Blotts now, to get another book to inspire my writing._

He found his way to his favorite wizard book store, and walked to the section where he always visited. He was both amused and surprised when his eyes met a head of bushy brown hair.

"Fancy meeting you here," He said with his cold drawl, drawing the witch's attention, "_Mudblood._.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **I need to ask you guys a few things on the shop of Diagon Alley. What's the pet store and the shop owner called where Hermione bought Crookshanks from in the third book? And also, what's the robe shop where Harry bought his first robe? If you know, please tell me in the reviews. Thank you in advance.

Here are the explanations for the Phoenix Feathers. This is a kind talisman which Dumbledore had given out to most of the wizards to protect themselves from the Death Eaters. Yes, they are Fawkes' feathers, and they are also enchanted by Dumbledore. They of course can't work against Voldemort himself, but it's not likely that he will appear on the middle of the day. So that's basically it on the Pheonix Feathers.

**SKIPPABLE: **For today's little bit of time, I want to talk about my decision of putting Oliver into this fiction. It's pretty simple, really. I want Hermione to have a base boyfriend before she and Draco falls for each other (Don't worry, they will!). Why choose Oliver Wood? You may ask. Well, I have read many interesting fictions with Ron/Hermione as a base before Draco/Hermione. No, they weren't bad, in fact some of them were great fics. Personally, I don't like Ron/Hermione as a pair, and I think Harry/Hermione won't do very well. I want this to be original, so after planning, I think Oliver is a good choice. If you could remember my description of how Hermione and Oliver got together, you should remember that Oliver felt bad when he graduated. That's pretty neat, too. So that's basically the reason why I chose Oliver as Hermione's first boyfriend. For my Draco/Hermione readers, don't worry, Oliver and Hermione will break up. But before that, you need to bare some fluff between them!

**IMPORTANT: **Well, another thing is that I want your guys to review. I only got six reviews for the whole story so far, and I already updated 3 chapters excluding this one. I will continue writing even if you guys don't review, but the chapters will start to get bad since that I don't have any modivations to continue. Six short reviews aren't that successful... I just wish that if you click on any of my chapters, after you are done click on the bluish button and send a review. Even you don't like it, just say your thoughts. I really can take any types of reviews, but mainly contributions. I'm running out of ideas here, so I need your supports.


	5. Two Perfect Men

**Author's Note:** Yipees! Another chapter for you guys. I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I had been really busy lately. It sounds like an excuse, but I really was pretty busy. The starting of school, and blah blah blah. But I shouldn't do this to you guys! Over eight months without updating a single word, I am such an idiot. NO! Feel free to throw tomatoes at me, I'm not acceptable. But hey, hopefully you guys would like this fiction! So please review to give me the encouragement. At least some of you **are** waiting for the next chapter(I hope…), so it will motivate my feeling of writing. I am challenging myself since that I am writing this fiction in Verdana, size 5. But it's still fun to do it! It will be hard to see, but I will try not to have any typos. Don't think I'm crazy, but I just want to test a little. And if I fill two pages with the fonts as big as this, it will be a long chapter!

**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter and affiliates are copyrighted to Ms.J.K.Rowling, who I am not. I will love to be her, but for the time being, I have no option, Lol. By the way, from now on I will include a short section of **From Last Time **at the beginning to make it a little more interesting and formal.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Requesting Beta Reader(s)!** Well I certainly don't know well GuardSweetie has gone… So if any of you would like to be my Beta reader, please review or send an e-mail to Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER - Two Perfect Men**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**From Last Time:**

"_You may keep the Sickles." Draco waved his unocdupied hand casually at Madam Juinigre, a cage on his other hand._

"_You are very generous indeed, young mister." The shopkeeper spoke gently as she waved her wand at the silver changes, "I sincerely hope you may come again."_

"_I will, of course." Draco said coldly as he stepped out of the pet shop. The blazing sunlight was shining on his platinum blond hair again, as he thought to himself, I will go to Flourish and Blotts now, to get another book to inspire my writing._

_He found his way to his favorite wizard book store, and walked to the section where he always visited. He was both amused and surprised when his eyes met a head of bushy brown hair._

"_Fancy meeting you here," He said with his cold drawl, "Mudblood…"_

_Oh, what a joy…_ thought Hermione, as a chilling voice that belongs to no one of her liking crept into her ears. She looked up from her book, while unsurprisingly, she saw a pale face with a trademark smirk of a certain blond wizard. Those grey eyes were shooting piercing glares, filled with hatred, disgust, and amusement. Trying not to be frightened, Hermione shot up from her soft couch. On contrast of what she thought, she was even more intimidated by Malfoy's height. Hermione herself focused her own hatred in her eyes, and shot Malfoy a cold glare. "What do you want, Malfoy? Had enough flirting with Pansy?"

Malfoy's pale face was suddenly flushed with pink pigment. Although Hermione knew perfectly well that Malfoy wouldn't muster such a thing has flirting with Pancy, she even knew potently that the blond wizard had strong dislike toward Parkinson. But it was just too amusing to see Malfoy actually flushing with abashment in front of her. Bloody hell, it was the famous Malfoy we are talking about. Hermione replied quick-wittedly as she stared at the handsome, but malicious wizard, "Take your time to rummage some reply in your brain full of Dark Arts. I'm not in a rush, but I assume that you are, don't want to keep sweet Pansy waiting, huh?"

Malfoy suddenly gathered his own courage, and spat at Hermione, "You know what, _Mudblood_. I would love see how you are doing with two of your dirty little boyfriends. What are their names again? Pothead and Weasel, perhaps they were? Oh oops, I meant Potter and Weasly. Pardon me." Malfoy started into Hermione's eyes with sarcasm, as he emphasized the last syllable.

It was Hermione's turn to blush. Of course it wasn't true, but letting Malfoy having her best was just not… Hermione. Her face was soon the color of Ron's flaming hair, but she retained her cool emotions. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and her hair was flowing fluently by the small breeze outside of _Flourish and Blott's_ window. Out of the blue, the sight of Oliver popped into Hermione's mind. _If this man in front of me is one percent as nice as Oliver, I would just faint. But hey, the Malfoy family is one of a kind._ "You know clearly that Ron, Harry, and I are very good friends. Perhaps you need some friends, and a life to **not** bother girls?"

Malfoy retained his cool, as he quickly, and curtly replied, "You know _Mudblood_, I really don't have time to have such _enjoyable _discussions. I, unlike you, actually have something important to do. To tell the truth Mudblood, you wouldn't look half bad if you just lose your know-it-all attitude and raise your skirt by a few centimeters." Surprised at his own mouth, Malfoy quickly continued, ignoring the flushed gesture on the witch's face, "But of course, you are still a Mudblood--"

Without his notice, Draco's face was covered by a thin red mark. It appears that Hermione had slapped him, again. As prideful as our little prince was, Malfoy had never been hit by a female before Year Three. The same girl slapped him this very second, after three years of suppressed tolerance.

Malfoy's eyes widened with surprise. With a light "pop", Hermione Apparated away from Flourish and Blotts, leaving behind a quite irritated Malfoy behind. "Oh Merlin, what an absolutely wonderful rendezvous was that? Can Malfoy be any more conceited, rude, and just downright querulous?" Hermione muttered to herself as she resurfaced on the main, small street of Diagon Alley.

The sun was as radiant as usual, but its rays of light had seemingly been diminished. Fluffs of dull and grey clouds appeared, seemingly to be a harbinger of an inexplicable catastrophe. Nothing of the sorts bothered our innocent witch. Unbeknownst to the danger laid in front of her, Hermione Granger continued her pieces of outspoken thoughts, which was accompanied by a pair of pacing feet.

"Oh of course, Malfoy has an _amazing_ dad of a Death Eater. Almost every soul in the magic world knows that, and he is still able to walk under the bright sunlight without having a shameful mask?" Hermione questioned herself, with a bundle of sarcasm. "Oh that's right. We are among a war. A war raged upon us almost 17 years ago, and has waited too long to be finished once and for all. Now isn't the instigator the mighty master of these almost soulless Death Eaters? Yes, Voldemort, the ultimate cause of all this pandemonium. It happens that our favorite blond wizard has a dad who just might be the most royal follower of the Dark Lord…"

"Well where am I off to now?" Hermione wondered to herself, apparently she had forgotten her little date with Oliver Wood. "Oh yes, Oliver is waiting for me over his flat… I must get going…" Oliver's apartment was only a few blocks for where Hermione was standing, certainly she did not wish to waste her time Apparating. Our young witch hurried off to the direction of Oliver's apartment, certainly oblivious of a pair of sinister eyes following her feminine figure…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco stood in astonishment as Granger Apparated away. _Again. By her. Draco Malfoy does and will not tolerate being indignantly hit by the same girl twice. She will taste my wrath the next time we meet… If we meet again, that is._

As much as Malfoy hated to admit it, it was in fact quite pleasing for him to see someone else from the opposite side after being literally "locked up" in the cold Malfoy Mannor. Filled with indignant anger, Draco tried to recall the purpose of his visit to Flourish and Blotts before meeting the familiar witch. _Oh yes, novels for writing ideas… Now I must hurry… Valuable time has just been lost playing with Mudblood. Egyptian Penguin is probably waiting…_

Left with a comfortable couch in front of him, Draco sat down. The seat was still warm from Granger, and it was filled with a natural, but sweet, scent from her. Next to the couch was a small coffee table, where laid an opened book, obviously left by Granger. Intrigued in the choices of books the biggest bookworm in all of Hogwarts would make, Draco lightly reached for the open book next to him. The cover was anything but extraordinary. Seemingly it was only a sheet of hard wool canvas, wrapped around by a few layers of thin and torn plastic to preserve the canvas. At the dead center of the cover, one lone word stood, faded. _Forgetting._

_Seems to be an attractive book by the looks…_ Draco thought to himself, sarcastically. Almost all of the books on his shelf in the Malfoy Manor had covers made of either the finest dragon hide, or the slimmest wool canvas. The letterings on those books are most undoubtedly covered with pure gold. Scented with a sweet rosin smell, a cover of one book alone would probably cost the whole Weasley Household.

Draco's eyes gleamed with interest as he slowly lifted the cover…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was greeted with a toothy grin from the Quidditch Boy as she rang the doorbell. "Bienosvenidos honey." Oliver spoke in a poor English accent.

"Greetings Oliver!" Hermione exclaimed with a sweet smile. Though the flat was certainly not a big place, Hermione always enjoyed her every visit here. Each visit was always a new adventure, as Oliver was a person who could not stand the same decoration for a week. Although he was a famed Quidditch star, it was hard to spare much money with all the amount he spent on furniture and interior decorations.

"Take a look around," Oliver spoke, filled with ecstasy, "While I was look around the Diagon Alley, I found a quite beautiful oakwood armchair. I just couldn't resist but getting it for myself. Just let me warm some desserts for us, alright?" He offered Hermione a boyish smile as Hermione slowly nodded.

Agreeing to her mate's offer, Hermione started her wander around the small apartment. Over on the right wall hung an unfamiliar poster of the Chuddly Cannons, which Hermione did not see during her last visit. On the same wall stood a shelf filled with books. Not to her surprise, Hermione found that most of the books were on Quidditch. But, she _was_ surprised when she found a copy of Witch's Weekly laying on the table under the shelf.

"Oliver, why do you have _this_?" Hermione spoke in an inquisitive tone. Oliver's head peaked out from a small room he calls the kitchen. He flushed at the magazine Hermione was holding in her hands.

"I just wanted to know a little more about girls… and how to win their interest." He replied truthfully, as Hermione's adventure continues.

A messy bed stood in front of her as she turned to the right, with a soft blanket unmade. The bed was furnished with two beautiful posts carved with angels on its ends. Next to the bed was an odd-looking table. It had a thing piece of hard mahogany wood shaped of a hoop as its top, while the short table was supported by a large wooden orb with small wings on its sides. The ball was lying on a plate of wood so it wouldn't roll away. Undoubtedly it was a replica of the Golden Snitch.

Hermione's heart leapt with an uncomfortable joy as she came across quite a few framed pictures of her and Oliver which were lying on top of the Snitch table. They both seemed so easy and comfortable within those photos. An odd shaped alarm clock stood next to the picture-frames. It was shaped like a Muggle baseball bat lying on its side. At the center it was just the same as any other Muggle digital clock. Hermione did not recognize the fact that Oliver bought the clock just in the celebration of his Muggle-born companion.

"So," Hermione's "adventure" was interrupted with a soft voice, as she glanced toward Oliver. He was holding a tray topped with cookies and two cups of coffee. Hermione was actually a bit hungry after eating nothing except for the light breakfast. "Come on, just a light dessert. Would you like to go out later to Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch? That would be pretty entertaining."

"Yes I would in fact," Hermione answered with full ebullience, "I didn't eat much today, and to tell the truth, I'm starving…"

The day of Hermione passed quickly with Oliver by her side… Also, with a pair of eyes watching her every move…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Author's Notes: **FINALLY! Another chapter done! After 8 months! Please review! Oh please!


End file.
